Lily & James Su historia
by Catalinaferr
Summary: La historia jamás contada de James y Lily.   Todo empezó en Hogwarts, pero la historia no acabó ahí...


**PRÓLOGO**

-¡Gingoretto!

Lily Evans pronunció con contundencia el conjuro apuntando al tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyada. En un momento, las secas ramas del árbol se llenaron de enormes hojas y flores de colores. Lily miró hacia arriba un momento, y al comprobar que su conjuro había funcionado, continuó leyendo despreocupadamente.

El curso en Hogwarts había comenzado hacía a penas cinco días, pero sólo una pequeña parte de los alumnos había llegado, ya que los mundiales de Quidditch se habían atrasado y el director había aceptado posponer el inicio de las clases. Al parecer, el buscador de uno de los principales equipos de la liga había sufrido un accidente durante un entrenamiento, en el que una bludgger loca –supuestamente manipulada por el equipo contrario- le había roto al buscador los brazos y tres dedos del pie. La comisión de Juegos del Mundo Mágico, había aplazado la celebración de los juegos hasta la completa recuperación del jugador y hasta que saliera el veredicto del juzgado mágico al que se le había encargado la investigación de lo sucedido. Lily no estaba muy interesada en el Quidditch, pero la noticia había ocupado las portadas de los diarios mágicos de las últimas dos semanas y era imposible no estar al tanto de lo sucedido. Pocos eran los alumnos que deambulaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya que los que no se habían quedado en sus casas para disfrutar del mundial, lo habían hecho para aprovechar sus últimos días de vacaciones y únicamente aquellos alumnos que preferían estar en Hogwarts antes que en sus casas se habían subido al tren rumbo al colegio.

Lily había preferido volver a Hogwarts antes que quedarse en su casa, ya que ese verano no había dedicado nada de tiempo a sus estudios, por lo que le pareció buena idea aprovechar esos días de silenciosa calma en Hogwarts para repasar los programas y planes de estudios de las asignaturas e ir practicando los hechizos y pociones que le enseñarían ese curso, por lo que, al igual que había hecho los cinco años anteriores, llegó al colegio el día 1 de septiembre.

Sin embargo, Lily no tardó en arrepentirse de haber vuelto tan pronto a Hogwarts ya que, a pesar de que Lily disfrutaba con la magia con más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, esos días se le estaban haciendo eternos. Todavía quedaba algo del calor que había acompañado al verano y a Lily le habría encantado poder aprovecharlo dándose un baño en el lago con sus amigas, pero estas ya le habían avisado de que no llegarían al colegio hasta que no terminara el mundial, ya que eran profundas admiradoras del deporte. De su casa, únicamente había alumnos del primer curso, que eran muchachos bajitos y cohibidos que correteaban por los pasillos, varita en mano, gritando conjuros sin parar, pronunciados sus primeros hechizos sin restricciones. En cuanto al resto de las casas, la única en la que había alumnos de su edad era la de Slytherin, por lo que cualquier acercamiento quedaba descartado. El único consuelo de Lily era un alumno recién llegado: Remus Lupin.

Se trataba de un muchacho alto y delgaducho, de aspecto enfermizo y mirada avergonzada, que caminaba observando atentamente la punta de sus zapatos y abrazando los libros que siempre llevaba entre los brazos. Había llegado hacía tres días y el director Dumbledore en persona había llamado a Lily a su despacho y se lo había presentado. Era la primera vez que Lily visitaba el despacho de Dumbledore y para ella había sido todo un acontecimiento. El director le había dicho que Remus Lupin había recibido la educación mágica en su casa durante los cinco años anteriores y que terminaría su formación en Hogwarts, algo que había llamado enormemente la atención de Lily, ya que no tenía constancia de que alguien pudiera estudiar magia en su propia casa. Le preguntó al director sobre ello, pero, como era costumbre de Albus Dumbledore, el viejo director recurrió a una de sus muchas anécdotas para cambiar de tema sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que había dejado sin contestar una interesante, y al parecer poco acertada, pregunta.

El director le pidió que le enseñara el colegio y que lo ayudara en lo que necesitara. Lily se había tomado muy en serio su trabajo y había ideado "El plan de adaptación de Remus Lupin", un pequeño informe de tres hojas que le había entregado al recién llegado y en el que estaban escritas todas las tareas que pensaba hacer con él antes de que llegaran lo demás alumnos. Remus había aceptado resignado y silencioso el estricto plan y se dedicaba a seguir a Lily por los enrevesados pasillos del castillo, anotando lo que ella le decía. No habían cruzado demasiadas palabras todavía, pero Lily confiaba en que en tres días más conseguiría intercambiar con él una conversación, y no meros comentarios.

-Hola

La ya conocida y tímida voz de Remus se impuso al silencio que reinaba en esa zona del jardín y Lily levantó la cabeza, regalándole a su compañero una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Remus bajara la vista, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una tímida sonrisa flotando en sus labios.

-¿Qué tal, Remus?

-Ya he terminado el libro que me dejaste –al extender la mano para entregarle el libro, Lily reparó en un enorme corte que atravesaba la muñeca de Remus.

-¡San Merlín! ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? –la herida tenía un color amoratado y parecía ser relativamente reciente.

Remus, nervioso, extendió la manga de su túnica, ya bastante estirada, para taparse la herida. Le restó importancia al asunto con una leve sonrisa y dirigió la vista al lago, que permanecía en calma ya que las criaturas que vivían en él, al saber que no había alumnos a los que poder devorar, aguardaban en lo más profundo.

A pesar del poco tiempo que le conocía, Lily ya había aprendido que había ciertos temas que incomodaban a Remus Lupin, y las múltiples cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo era uno de ellos.

-He pensado que esta noche podríamos practicar conjuros de…

-Esta noche no puedo –atajó Remus

Lily, intrigada, esperó paciente a que su compañero le diera una buena excusa, pero Remus no parecía demasiado interesado en dársela.

-Tal vez mañana…

-Mañana tampoco creo que pueda. A decir verdad, estaré fuera durante los siguientes tres días.

-¿Fuera?

-Sí… mi madre me ha llamado y he de irme a casa. Volveré en un par de días.

-Nada grave, espero

Remus no parecía tener ganas de dar muchas explicaciones, y Lily decidió no insistir en ello. Comenzó a refrescar y ambos decidieron dirigirse hacia el castillo. Estaban llegando cuando empezaron a escuchar mucho alboroto, intrigados, decidieron apurar el paso. La entrada al colegio se abría en una extensa superficie de piedra, rodeada por una estructura de arcos de madera bajo los que crecían distintos tipos de plantas, algunas de ellas carnívoras y muy peligrosas. Para sorpresa de ambos, un enorme grupo de alumnos, con las túnicas puestas y la varita en la mano, charlaban animadamente y saludaban a sus compañeros.

-¡Lily!

La joven reconoció esa voz antes incluso de ver quién le gritaba. En un momento, una chica morena salió corriendo de entre el enorme grupo, agitando la mano y con su larga melena ondeando sobre sus hombros. Se llamaba Lauren y era la mejor amiga de Lily desde hacía cinco años, desde el momento en que se habían visto por primera vez en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts.

Las dos amigas se dieron un estrecho abrazo y se sonrieron con alegría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y el mundial de Quidditch?

-Han vuelto a suspenderlo, al parecer el ministerio no quiere que se juegue la final hasta que no aclaren lo que le pasó con la bludger loca y Dumbledore nos ha enviado una carta diciendo que se acababan las vacaciones.

Lily se sintió tremendamente feliz de oírlo.

-¿Y Daven? -se refería al novio de Lauren, un chico de Ravenclaw con el que su amiga llevaba saliendo desde el año anterior.

-El colegio ha tenido que preparar distintos trasladores, supongo que llegará en cualquier momento.

Lily se sorprendió al ver la indiferencia con la que Lauren hablaba del momento de volver a ver a su novio. El año anterior, cuando habían comenzado su relación, su amiga estaba emocionada y se ponía nerviosa cada vez que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de Daven. Al parecer, la relación se había enfriado un poco durante los meses de verano, aunque Lauren no le había comentado nada a Lily en las numerosas cartas que se habían enviado. Estaba ansiosa por preguntarle sobre el asunto, pero recordó que Remus seguía a su lado y Lauren, con lo reservada que era para sus cosas, la habría matado si se hubiera atrevido a comentar algo así delante de un desconocido.

-Te presento a Remus Lupin. Esta es mi amiga, Lauren Finigan

Ambos se estrecharon la mano y, como de costumbre, Remus bajó la vista al suelo, esquivando cualquier contacto visual con la chica. Lauren pareció intrigada, pero no comentó nada. Tras un momento de incómodo silencio, Remus anunció que debía ir a preparar el equipaje y dejó a las chicas solas en el momento en que un nuevo traslador se activaba y un enorme grupo de alumnos aparecía de la nada.

Se hizo un enorme corrillo y Lauren y Lily se miraron, resignadas. Sólo dos personas podían lograr reunir a un enorme grupo de alumnos y hacer que gritaran con semejante emoción. Dos personas que ni Lily ni Lauren tenían la paciencia para aguantar, pero que tras cinco años en el colegio se habían conformado con soportar. Como ambas habían previsto, de entre el enorme gentío, James Potter y Sirius Black comenzaron a flotar hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos que les aplaudían y vitoreaban.

-¡Ahora que hemos llegado, oficialmente el curso queda inaugurado! –gritó Sirius Black, abriendo los brazos al tiempo que James Potter hacía reverencias como agradecimiento a los aplausos.

Sirius siguió hablando y cada vez más alumnos se reunían en torno a ellos, hasta que, al final, sólo Lily y Lauren quedaron fuera del grupo, observando lo que sucedía.

-Tenía la esperanza de que tras este verano hubieran madurado, aunque fuera un poquito… -dijo Lauren.

Lily observaba a los dos chicos con los labios fuertemente apretados. Sabía que Lauren le veía como dos inmaduros y bufones que se pasaban el día de broma, jugando al Quidditch, infringiendo las normas del colegio y ligando con las chicas más guapas, independientemente de la casa que fueran. El resto del colegio les veían como los chicos más divertidos, aquellos de quienes todos querían ser amigos. Los profesores, por su parte, les veían como una terrible amenaza contra la paz del colegio y un peligro contra el mantenimiento de las normas que durante más de mil años habían reinado en Hogwarts. Pero Lily les veía de otra forma: durante cinco años se había esforzado, estudiando día y noche, por convertirse en una buena bruja y por sacar las mejores notas; practicaba los hechizos una y otra vez. Pero Sirius Black y James Potter… especialmente este último… ellos no necesitaban estudiar, la magia fluía por sus venas con tanta fuerza que con tal sólo pronunciar el hechizo una única vez, ya les salía perfecto. Lo que a Lily le costaba días y días de esfuerzo, James Potter lo conseguía en minutos, sin trabajo. El resentimiento que Lily tenía contra James había crecido curso tras curso, hasta llegar a un punto en el que no podía tenerlo delante sin gritarle o insultarlo.

La profesora McGonagall no tardó demasiado en salir y organizar a los alumnos, ordenándoles que se fueran cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Lily y Lauren esperaron a que los demás desaparecieran en el interior para entrar en el castillo.

-¿De dónde ha salido el chico con el que estabas antes?

-¿Remus? Empieza este año en Hogwarts, antes estudiaba en casa

-¿En casa? Qué raro

-Sé amable con él, es un poco tímido…

-Ya me he dado cuenta

-Ahora se va unos días a casa

-¿Le echarás de menos? -Lauren miró inquisitivamente a Lily y ella rápidamente captó el tono de interés que su amiga no trataba de ocultar.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Hace tres días que le conozco!

-Si una persona te gusta no necesitas más de tres minutos para darte cuenta

Lily se quedó callada, no quería hablar con Lauren sobre ese tema. Por lo menos, no todavía. Es cierto que Remus le parecía atractivo, y le atraía mucho, sobre todo porque le resultaba muy intrigante, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas para dejar que eso fuera más allá.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso el corazón de Evans está ocupado?

Lily se giró, con la ira acumulándose en sus puños cerrados y encaró a James Potter. El chico sonreía, divertido y su atractivo rostro estaba medio oculto por una mata de pelo desordenado. En su túnica brillaba el escudo de Gryffindor, que James lucía con orgullo.

-James Potter –murmuró Lily a modo de saludo.

-Supongo que me habrás echado de menos este verano, ¿Contra quién si no descararías tu mala leche?

-No te creas tan importante

James observó a Lily un instante. Como cada nuevo curso, Lily aparecía más guapa que el anterior. Su pelo rojo se ponía más brillante, su mirada se hacía más profunda y su piel adquiría más brillo. La determinación de la chica aumentaba con cada año que pasaba, igual que ocurría con su mal carácter y el odio que parecía sentir hacia él. A James no le importaba en absoluto despertar tanto desprecio en la chica, era problema de ella si prefería odiarle, pero sí era cierto que tenía interés por averiguar la razón por la que le odiaba tanto.

-¿Y bien, Lily? ¿Has encontrado novio?

-¿Acaso te interesa?

-Me gustaría conocer al valiente que se atreve a pasar más de diez minutos contigo a solas

-Eso no es problema tuyo

James iba a contestar algo cuando un grupo de chicas, encabezado por Sirius Black, se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

-¡Eh, Sirius! ¿Sabías que Evan se ha echado novio?

-¡No me digas! –Sirius parecía todavía más sorprendido que James

-¡Yo no he dicho... –trató de explicarse Lily

-No pasa nada mujer, te vendrá bien. Seguro que así se te suaviza ese mal carácter que tienes –dijo Sirius, haciendo reír a James. Las chicas que les acompañaban, de dos cursos menos, se pusieron a reír también, lo que hizo que las venas de Lily hirvieran de rabia y sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

-¡Cuanta razón tienes, Sirius! Hogwarst será un lugar mejor a partir de ahora

-¿Y quién es el valiente? –quiso saber Sirius

-Eso trataba de averiguar yo –le explicó James

-Iros los dos a la...

-¡Eh, eh! Cuidadito con lo que dices, Evans. No querrás que tu novio piense que eres una maleducada.

-Sois una pandilla de idiotas –explotó Lauren, agarrando con fuerza la varita entre sus dedos por si fuera necesario usarla.

-¡La señorita ministra! –exclamó Sirius mirando a Lauren, como si todavía no hubiera reparado en su presencia. Lauren era hija del ministro de magia y a Sirius, que era contrario a las medidas que el ministro ponía en práctica, le encantaba meterse con ella. En general, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sentían cierto respecto hacia Lauren, salvo Sirius, por supuesto.

Lily agarró a Lauren del brazo y tiró de ella. Ambas subieron las escaleras del castillo, yéndose acompañadas por las risas del grupito que dejaban a sus espaldas.

Subieron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor sin cruzar palabra, pero en cuanto atravesaron el cuadro de la señora Gorda, Lauren comenzó a gritar, desesperada.

-¡Pero qué se han creído esos dos! ¿Y has visto a esas idiotas? ¡No dejaban de reírse de lo que decían y ni siquiera sabían de qué estaban hablando!

Lily estaba a punto de contestar cuando Lauren comenzó a increparla a ella.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no te defendiste? ¡Con toda la magia que sabes podrías haberle lanzado un hechizo! ¡Transformarlo en babosa, o en cerdo, o en cualquier otra cosa que no tenga la capacidad de hablar!

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me estás gritando a mi?

-¡Porque estoy muy cabreada!

-Pues tranquilízate

El retrato de la señora Gorda se movió y dos alumnos de Gryffindor entraron a través de ella. Ambos eran amigos de Lily y Lauren. La chica se llamaba Alice Neiman y era una muchacha de pelo corto y mirada inteligente que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su boca y una chocolatina en su bolsillo. Afortunadamente para ella, ninguna de esas chocolatinas conseguía ponerle un gramo de más en su delgado cuerpo. El chico era el hermano de Alice, Carl, un año mayor que las tres y que, a diferencia de su hermana, tenía una complexión más grande, aunque nadie le calificaría como gordo, sino más bien, como un muchacho fuerte.

-¡Lily! ¡Lauren! –exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Los cuatro se abrazaron y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala común, dispuestos a ponerse al día de todo lo que les había ocurrido durante el verano.

James Potter se sentía tremendamente feliz. Llegar a Hogwarts siempre le ponía el ánimo por las nubes y, además, contaba con el aliciente de que todavía tenía el recuerdo de los maravillosos días que había pasado en el mundial de Quidditch. Su padre era un hombre muy ocupado, trabajaba para el ministerio y los asuntos del mundo mágico parecían no poder resolverse sin su presencia, pero ese año, su padre le había llevado a los mundiales y no había hecho caso, ni una sola vez, a las incontables cartas que habían llegado desde su trabajo. Sirius había ido con ellos y para James esos días no podrían haber salido mejor: su padre y al que ya consideraba su hermano estaban con él. Además, todavía faltaba el último partido, y su padre había prometido llevarles a él y a Sirius.

Su llegada al colegio había sido la esperada: reencontrarse con amigos, intercambiar anécdotas del verano pero, sobre todo, volver a sentir la magia en sus manos. Se le hacía muy duro pasarse el verano entero sin poder sostener su varita entre sus manos y pronunciar un hechizo. A la mayoría de sus compañeros ya los había visto en los mundiales, por lo que los alumnos nuevos eran su principal objetivo.

Lo único amargo que le había sucedido esa mañana había sido su encuentro con Lily Evans, la única persona en todo el colegio capaz de quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Pero el mal momento había durado poco, ya que al momento siguiente, Sirius y él habían tenido un interesante encuentro con Severus Snape, que, para alegría de ambos, estaba más feo que nunca. Se limitaron a saludarle, pero sirvió para mejorar el humor de James.

Sirius y James se reencontraron con el resto de su grupo de amigos en el hall del castillo para ir a cenar: Carl Neiman, Peter Petrigiu y Frank Longobttom. Faltaban varios por llegar todavía.

El grupo de amigos entró en el Gran Comedor con la cabeza bien alta, sabiendo que muchos les miraban. La mayoría de los alumnos se levantaban para saludarles y estrecharles la mano y muchas de las chicas les sonreían y agitaban sus manos con alegría cuando pasaban por su lado. James y Sirius se miraron, eran los reyes del colegio, ambos lo sabían, y les encantaba serlo.

Pero algo enturbió su entrada triunfal. Antes de llegar a sus asientos, James reparó en que Bellatrix Black, la prima de Sirius, se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ellos con paso apresurado. James miró a Sirius con preocupación, su amigo se había ido de casa ese verano y sabía que su familia se lo había tomado tremendamente mal. Sirius no parecía haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de su prima, y cuando James le puso sobre aviso con un codazo en el brazo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Como te has atrevido! –los gritos de Bellatrix acallaron en un instante las conversaciones de los alumnos, llamando la atención, incluso, de los profesores que ya estaban en sus asientos.

Sirius miró su alrededor, horrorizado al ver que se había convertido en el centro de todas las atenciones.

-¡Maldito traidor! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a la familia? Eres una vergüenza para todos nosotros.

James notó con malestar cómo Lucius Malfoy se levantaba de su asiento y se colocaba tras Bellatrix, dándole su apoyo. A pesar de que Lucius tenía un año más que todos ellos, guardaba una estrecha relación con Bellatrix Black y con toda su familia en general. Rara era la ocasión en la que los Black celebraban una reunión familiar a la que no asistieran los Malfoy.

-Bella… -Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por hablar, pero su prima volvió a gritar

-¡Jamás vuelvas a presentarte como Sirius Black! No tienes derecho a volver a usar tu apellido

-No tengo ninguna intención de presentarme como un Black nunca más –contestó Sirius, desafiante.

James observó la escena con preocupación, le gustaría salir en defensa de su amigo, y lo haría si fuera necesario, pero sabía que Sirius tenía que hacer frente a eso, y que debía hacerlo sólo. Hacía dos meses que su amigo se había presentado en la puerta de su casa, con una pequeña maleta y la mirada desencajada, diciéndole que se había ido de casa y que no tenía intención de volver. Su madre había tardado dos segundos en prepararle una cama y darle la bienvenida como uno más. Desde ese instante, Sirius había dejado de considerarse un Black.

-Estamos de acuerdo, entonces –asintió Bellatrix, mirando con un asco profundo a su primo.

-No te da más vergüenza a ti decir que eres mi prima, que la que me da a mi serlo.

James captó de entre el improvisado público que tenían la interesada mirada de Lily Evans y sus amigos, que, a pesar de que se sentaban en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, no quitaban ojo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. También se dio cuenta de lo divertido que a Severus Snape le parecía la situación, ya se vengaría de él más tarde.

Bellatrix dio por terminada la discusión y volvió a su sitio en la mesa, acompañada y respaldada por Lucius Malfoy. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el comedor, momento que Sirius aprovechó para bajar la cabeza durante unos segundos, para volver a levantarla después con el convencimiento en su mirada. Echó a caminar hacia su asiento, seguido por James y el resto de su grupo de amigos. En cuanto se sentaron en el banco de madera, la conversación comenzó a fluir otra vez.

-¡Queridos alumnos! –la voz de Albus Dumbledore inundó el gran comedor unos minutos más tarde y se volvió a hacer el silencio- ¡Bienvenidos! Este año, el curso está cargado de sorpresas y novedades que pondrán a prueba vuestras capacidades y conocimientos. Confío en vuestra capacidad para hacerles frente y afrontar con éxito las pruebas que os hemos preparado.

Los alumnos se miraron, algunos con la emoción en su mirada y otros con un miedo profundo. Las sorpresas que Albus Dumbledore les preparaba solían poner en peligro sus vidas.

-Este año Hogwarts participará por primera vez en una competición con otros colegios mágicos. Sólo ocho alumnos serán seleccionados: cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas, dos de cada una de nuestras casas. Su selección irá en función de los puntos que consigan. En cada una de las asignaturas, la forma de conseguir puntos será distinta, y confío en que vuestros profesores os pondrán al tanto de la manera de conseguirlos –Albus levantó los brazos, cargando de dramatismo el momento- los ganadores serán premiados, nada más y nada menos, que con el título de Excelencia Mágica.

Lily contuvo un grito de emoción ¡El título de Excelencia Mágica! Era el reconocimiento académico más importante del mundo mágico. Haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo. Una marea de murmullos inundó las mesas repletas de alumnos, a todos parecía interesarles hacerse con el título. A Lily no le preocupaba que 500 alumnos pujaran por el título, podía enfrentarse a ellos. Sin embargo, había alguien que sí le preocupaba. Miró al otro lado de la mesa y observó con interés la expresión de James Potter, que observaba con aparente indiferencia al director. Lily se preguntó si lucharía por conseguir el título. Sus miradas se cruzaron sobre las fuentes repletas de comida y los platos medio vacíos de los alumnos. Sin mediar palabra, sin mover los labios, sin alterar la expresión de sus rostros, se declararon la guerra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hasta aquí la introducción de mi primer Fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado y me deis todas las recomendaciones que creáis para mejorar!

Un saludo!


End file.
